


An Improper Use of Police Equipment

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to switch off, Nick. And my usual methods don’t seem to be doing the trick like they used to, so…” </p>
<p>“So… handcuffs were the next logical step?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Improper Use of Police Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become re-obsessed (if that's a thing) with the Cornetto trilogy. And I felt like it was only right that I contribute to the archive of adorable Nicholas/Danny fanfiction. With smut. And handcuffs. Because this is how I show my love for things.

“Is this entirely necessary?”

Nicholas had expected tonight to be just another movie night. He and Danny would settle in with a takeaway and a few beers, watch whichever explosion and gun fight filled action film Danny insisted Nicholas just _had_ to see, they’d stumble up to what was now their shared bedroom in their shared cottage, have a leisurely shag and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Simple. _Perfect_.

So how he had ended up lying their bed with his arms above his head and his wrists handcuffed to the headboard was a bit of a mystery.

“’Course it’s necessary,” Danny chuckled. “You need to switch off, Nick. And my usual methods don’t seem to be doing the trick like they used to, so…”

“So… handcuffs were the next logical step?”

Danny shrugged, blushing quite adorably. “I dunno. Just thought it would be nice to mixed things up a bit, y’know? Since you’re usually the one in charge and everything…”

“Am I?” Nicholas interrupted, pulling against the cuffs slightly just to see how they felt. Which wasn’t _bad_ , actually.

“Yeah, ‘course you are,” Danny scoffed. “I mean, I ain’t complaining. I love it when you’re the boss, Nicholas. But you’re the boss every day at work, being the new Chief. I only wanna help you chill out, is all. You just lie back and let me do all the work tonight, babe.”

“As wonderful as that sounds,” said Nicholas. “I still don’t quite understand the need for me to be restrained. And with my own handcuffs, no less. I mean, this isn’t exactly the most appropriate use of regulation police equipment, Danny.”

“Just making sure you don’t go nowhere.”

“That doesn’t make any sense –”

Danny employed his favourite method of shutting Nicholas up, which worked a treat as always. Nicholas couldn’t deny that Danny was a superb kisser, possibly even better than the man himself realised. Something about those gentle yet insistent lips against his turned Nicholas’ brain to mush a hundred times better than any action movie ever could, and he sighed against his partner as he melted into their kiss.

It wasn’t until he had begun to relax that Nicholas realised just how tense he had been. But Danny always had a way of noticing things like that, and Nicholas loved him for it more than ever at that moment. His contented sigh turned into a quiet moan of pleasure as Danny softly licked his way into his mouth, so gentle and yet obviously in control as he nibbled on Nicholas’ bottom lip in the way that always made him squirm. At the same time Danny’s hands caressed Nicholas’ thighs, spreading his legs apart so he could kneel comfortably between them as he deepened the kiss, and Nicholas arched his back, suddenly very aware that he couldn’t touch.

And God, he wanted to _touch_. He wanted to wrap his arms around Danny’s broad shoulders and hold him closer, wanted to run his fingers through Danny’s dark hair, wanted to drag his nails down Danny’s back, flip them both over and straddle his lap. His wrists already felt sore from tugging against the handcuffs, not that they were likely to give – standard issue police handcuffs were not designed to be easy to escape from – but that didn’t stop Nicolas from pulling against them as Danny kissed down his jaw.

“You don’t need to be quiet, Nick,” Danny whispered, smiling against his neck. “Y’know I love all them noises you make and the louder, the better. Makes me feel like a right Sex God.”

Nicholas intended to reply. But when Danny licked all the way up from the sensitive skin between his neck and his shoulder, up to the even more sensitive spot behind his ear both what Nicholas was going to say and the ability to speak altogether was forgotten. Nicholas let out something between a whimper and a shuddering moan, wrapping his legs around Danny’s hips as he desperately tried to rub his growing erection against his partner’s stomach. Danny giggled quietly against him as he pressed hard, wet kisses across Nicholas’s collarbone.

“Easy, babe,” he said, gently trailing his fingers Nicholas’ sides and making him shiver. “You’re already fit to burst and I ain’t even started yet. What you thinking about?”

Nicholas tried his damnedest to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was yet another whimper. Danny sat up and gently stroked Nicholas’ cheek.

“Hey, look at me,” he said softly. “What you thinking about, Nick? Tell me what you want.”

Nicholas wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes, but he managed to open them and look up at his lover. It took a few attempts before he was able to answer. That adoring yet clearly lustful look on Danny’s face was sort of breath-taking. 

“I… I want to… to touch you.”

“I know, love,” said Danny, cupping Nicholas’ face while his other hand lightly brushed against his nipple. “But this is about you switching off, yeah? Don’t want you getting distracted tryna please me. It’s all about you tonight, okay?”

Nicholas nodded, his hands balling into fists above his head. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Danny – Danny’s incredible mouth lavishing his nipples with attention, and Danny’s hands all over him – instead of his own desperate desire to touch and the slight worry in the back of his mind that the handcuffs were likely going to leave sore red marks on his wrists for days after this. Not that Nicholas minded. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, it was actually rather exciting.

Nicholas would never class himself as ‘kinky’. He couldn’t even _think_ the word without putting it into inverted commas in his own mind. In fact, before he got together with Danny, he was certain that he fell somewhere within the spectrum of asexuality. Sex with Janine wasn’t necessarily unenjoyable, but he always saw it more as something he _had_ to do rather than something he actually wanted. He had had sex with Janine because she wanted to have sex with him and he wanted to please her, and he met the task with just as much skill and single-minded efficiency that he treated his police work. He always got the job done, as it were, but his pleasure was secondary.

He assumed things would be similar with Danny. Not exactly the same, of course, but similar. Nicholas was positive that he absolutely loved Danny, the kind of hearts-and-flowers, butterflies-in-your-stomach love that previously he’d never understood or taken seriously. And he knew even at the time that he had never felt like that about Janine. Sex with Danny would certainly be more affectionate, but Nicholas never imagined that it would be like _this_.

He never imagined that he would want Danny with a passion so strong he could just about contain himself while they were on duty. He never imagined wanting with every fibre of his being to be fucked by Danny, to come all over himself with Danny’s cock filling him up. And he never imagined _handcuffs_. But here they were, and Nicholas was so hard he was leaking pre-come all over his stomach.

When Danny reached over to the bedside table grab the bottle of lube, Nicholas’ toes curled in anticipation. He couldn’t believe how strung out he was already, his legs spreading wider of their own accord, and he made sure to keep his eyes open to watch Danny slicking up his fingers with clear liquid. God, he was so desperate to be fucked, his heart was racing…

“Ease up, Nicholas,” Danny said soothingly. “I’ll only end up hurting you by accident if you don’t relax.”

Nicholas took a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. He had been digging his fingernails into his own palms so hard it was painful. But the tension melted away as Danny’s thick finger rubbed slow circles against Nicholas’ puckered hole, his other hand gently stroking his cock. Soon he was relaxed enough for Danny to push one slick finger inside him and Nicholas groaned at the intrusion, his hips bucking as he tried to push his arse down while fucking up into Danny’s other hand at the same time. Danny was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing on Earth, and Nicholas didn’t even try to hold in his moan of pleasure when that first finger was joined by a second. Danny smiled, looking quietly pleased with himself.

“Christ, Nicholas,” he whispered, stroking and fingering a little bit faster. “There’s so much I’d love to do to you, babe. But I doubt either of us will last long enough for all that tonight. I had _loads_ planned though, but… y’know…”

Just as his sentence trailed off, Danny’s fingers brushed very deliberately against Nicholas’ prostate, causing the Inspector to let out a load cry that bordered on pornographic.

“Ohh, _fuck!”_ he gasped, straining against the cuffs. “Oh God, Danny, fuck me… please fuck me, please, _please…”_

“Cor, don’t think I ever heard you beg before, Nick,” Danny said with a pleased little chuckle. “Definitely feeling like a proper Sex God now.”

Danny removed his fingers carefully, rolling a condom onto his own neglected cock before he settled between Nicholas’ spread legs, cautious as always not to put all of his weight on Nicholas. He pressed a hard kiss on Nicholas’ lips as he pushed into his lover’s stretched hole, both of them groaning against each other. Nicholas wrapped his legs around Danny again, moving his hips in time with Danny’s shallow thrusts. The handcuffs were cutting into the skin of his wrists, and he honestly could not have cared less.

They weren’t so much kissing as just panting against each other’s mouths, their foreheads pressed together. Nicholas couldn’t think of anything but how glorious it felt having his hole full of Danny’s thick cock, and how badly he wanted to come, so badly he felt like he was going insane. The only thing he seemed able to say around the moans and cries was Danny’s name, over and over again as their thrusts became harder and faster and _deeper, oh Danny, Danny, please don’t stop…_  

Nicholas felt downright _needy_ as he rutted against Danny like an animal in heat, straining hard against his handcuffs as the bed rocked with them and moaning Danny’s name louder and louder. Danny peppered Nicholas’ face and neck with kisses, his own grunts quieter but no less desperate as his thrusts became quicker and more erratic. Finally, with a kind of silent scream, Nicholas’ orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, his arms straining painfully against his restraints as he came all over his and Danny’s stomachs. Just seconds later Danny was whimpering and groaning against Nicholas’ neck, thrusting fast and messy as he came inside his partner.

Nicholas felt as if his mind had been turned to jelly. He was hardly aware of Danny rolling off of him and cleaning him up, and just barely registered the handcuffs being taken off. Danny covered them both with the duvet and pulled Nicholas’ limp body against his own, holding him close in the afterglow.

“You alright, Nick?” he whispered, stroking his lover’s back.

Nicholas hummed against Danny’s chest, smiling sleepily. The weeks of tension were finally gone from his body, leaving him loose and sated and relaxed enough to melt. He felt thoroughly fucked and happier than ever – if he were a cat, he’d be _purring_.

“Handcuffs were a _brilliant_ idea, Danny,” he said drowsily. “I’ll let you off about improperly using police equipment.”


End file.
